Au fils du jeux (OS)
by Yoruhime-Yullen
Summary: Un marimo, un cook. Réunie sur un jeux nommé minecraft, des abonner a l'affût, un blondinet qui ne vois rien et une algue, qui telle un tigre se lèche les babines...Venez découvrir cette nouvelle O.S ou le Zosan est bien présent !


Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Au fils du jeu

Couple : Zorro x Sanji

Manga : One piece

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, à part l'histoire !

Note de l'auteur : Les fautes aimes mes textes, j'en suis désoler mais je ne peux vaincre ma dyslexique et ma dysorthographie en un seul coup de baguette…

Au fils du jeu

Dans un pays lointain, une contrer encore inexploré et vierge de tout… Nan mais faut pas déconner, Paris en 2013 est loin d'être une contrer lointaine vierge et inexploré. On pencherait plus pour une immense fourmilière ou l'un de ses habitants se démarque par apport à ses confrères.

Il s'appelait Roronoa Zorro, un sabreur d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix, musclé à souhait portant toujours au moins 1 sabre en mains. Ce jeune homme était connu pour être une véritable brute, un barbare qui pouvait encastrer un homme dans un mur mais aussi pour être l'un des plus gros You tuber de sa génération. Il commençait vraiment à être connu et ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait été arrêté en plein rue par l'un des abonnés qui avait osé l'approcher.

-Yo Cook du dimanche.

-Quoi marimo ?

Ce fut d'une voix trainante et peut accueillante que le jeune Parisien fu accueillie par son ami vivant au Marseille, et donc à l'autre bout de la France. Alors comment pouvais-t-il être ami avec une telle distance qui l'est séparait ? Grace à internet pardi ! Et plus particulièrement grâce a un jeux : Minecraft crée Notch. Un monde ou le danger à la tombée de la nuit est roi, les combat son presque vital, les fail s'entasse… Un monde sur lequel les deux hommes c'était rencontrer.

Le but ? Peut-être le connais vous déjà mais pour les ignare, je veux bien vous l'expliquer : Arriver dans une nouvelle dimension, un environnement tout nouveau ou vous pouvez tomber sur des biomes enneiger, des déserts de sables, des prairies vastes et étendu peut être border par la jungle, vous devez vous préparer au pire. Et votre premier objectif pour cette nouvelle aventure et de récolter avec vos seul point le plus de bois possible afin qu'a la nuit tomber vous puissiez vous cacher dans un trou de sourire et commencer à vous faire vos première arme grâce à la table de craft.

-Faut qu'on tourne se soir Cook !

-Déjà ?

-Ouais, demain c'est la diffusion ! À Quel heure sa t'arrange.

Les deux amis depuis leur début dans le monde du gaming avait créé leur propre chaine sur You tube afin de partager au monde entier leur aventure mais à leur rencontrer grâce a certain de leur abonné, les deux hommes c'était mis d'accord pour fusionner ou recrée une chaine qui leur servirais a tous les deux et tournait maintenant exclusivement ensemble. Rare était les parties solo ou l'on pouvait voir l'un sans l'autre. Ils étaient inséparables. Et justement, ce soir ils devaient se retrouver pour tourner la suite des épisodes de la série sur lequel ils étaient : the world of creeper.

Le concept était plutôt simple, ils étaient sur une map hostile avec pour seule allier les creepers contre les autre monstre. Il avait installé un mod spécial permettant de diversifier les creepers qui était maintenant à leur disposition. Une fois sur le jeu lancer et les premiers minute de jeux commencer, tout un tas d'objectif leur était donner et il fallait qu'ils les réaliser. Tout cela tournée pour ensuite le mettre sur You tube et ainsi proposer un nouveau concept a leur abonné qui commencer à être nombreux maintenant.

C'était donc un peu plus tard dans la soirée, un vendredi à 20 heure que les deux amie se donnèrent rendez-vous sur le serveur. Le premier arriver fut le cook, un cuisinier de Marseille à la chevelure blonde cachant l'un des ses yeux d'un bleu rivalisant avec l'eau des caraïbe. Ils étaient néanmoins plus petite que son ami « algue » et ne faisait que 1 mètre quatre-vingt ce qui en sois était déjà plutôt bien. Son corps n'était pas aussi musclé que le marimo mais il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin étant la plupart du temps habiller d'un costume. Et puis lui c'était un cuisinier, pas un sabreur.

Attendant quelque minute, il vit le vert se connecte enfin au serveur et par la même occasion l'appeler via Skype. Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite, aimant le faire patienter et aussi pour éviter que son ami ne croit qu'il l'attendait avec impatience parce que cette vérité était plutôt embarrassante pour le blond. Ce saluant rapidement, demanda la routine habituel, ils viennent vite sur le vif du sujet : les retours qu'ils avaient eu sur les prochains épisodes. Ce qu'ils avaient manqué et ce que les internautes avaient pu leur donner comme conseil pour progresser.

-Au fait tu vas Paris Game Week ?

-Nan, Je suis dégouter, pour une fois que mes parents voulait bien que je parte sur paris, je n'ai pas assez pour me paye l'hôtel pendant les 5 jours.

-Tu a qu'à venir chez moi. C'est petit mais ça ira bien.

La discussion fu close, c'est donc en reprenant leur petite partie que le sabreur ne se rendis pas comte de l'effet qu'il avait eu sur le plus jeune. Car oui, Sanji, du haut de ses 17 ans fantasmait sur son ami depuis toujours ou presque et savoir qu'il allait passer plusieurs jour avec ce dernier, car c'était leur premier vrai rencontre, le rendait presque euphorique.

Et alors qu'il pensait qu'il pourrait essaye de séduire l'homme de ses penser, un détaille eu l'effet d'une douche froide. Son ami déjà âgé de 23 ans était en train de virée une fille répondant au doux prénom de Nami pour pouvoir tournée tranquille et le cuistot se doutait bien qu'une relation plus qu'amical avait dû se crée entre ses deux-là. La « sorcière » était toujours fourrée chez le sabreur et puis ils avaient le même âge alors que lui avait 4 ans de moins. Aucune expérience dans le domaine car si il aimait draguait avec galanterie ses dames, il n'était jamais passez à l'acte n'étant pas vraiment attirer par ses jeunes femmes qu'il traitait néanmoins de sublime créature. Sa vie était rythmer par ses cours de cuisine pour devenir chez et ses soirée a jouet. Il n'avait donc jamais le temps de se poser 5 minutes pour fantasme sur un homme ou une femme.

Mais cela avait changé quand il avait rencontré Zorro, sa voix était suave et roque l'excitant à chaque parole, son visage qu'il avait vu sur le réseau sociaux était viril et diablement attirant. La conclusion était donc simple : il était tombé amoureux d'un homme qui habitait a l'autre bout de son pays ou presque, qui était plus vieux et semblait avoir de l'expérience dans certaine domaine qu'il n'avait pas et devait surement être hétéro.

-Allez mon chou, va me chercher de l'eau !

Zorro aimait bien embêter son ami lors de leur session de tournage et il n'en avait rien à faire si parfois on croyait qu'il était gay. Il était du genre à ne pas tenir compte du jugement des autres sinon il se serait déjà pendu à cause de la couleur de cheveux. Et puis il le savait lui qu'il était un pur hétéro qui c'était épris de son cadet qui avait des réactions très mignonne :

-Nan mais tu vas chercher tout seul ton eau tronche d'algue ! Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Pour me faire plaisir ?

-Tu peux toujours courir !

Les deux hommes avaient pris l'étrange habitude de se donner des surnoms, parfois peu appréciable, mais la plupart du temps des mots qui pourraient faire croire à n'importe quel personne que leur relation allait au-delà de l'amitié. La plus mémorable était surement lors d'une map aventure qu'ils avaient fait pour remercier leur 500 000 abonné :

-C'est étrange de rencontrer ses abonder dans la rue, surtout quand il te demanda en mariage par la même occasion.

Sanji se souvenait parfaitement de cette belle journée, il était en chemin pour son restaurent quand une jeune femme en talon aiguille l'interpella sous son pseudo : Cook. Il aurait bien choisie autre chose mais c'était Zorro qui l'avais choisi pour lui et en contrepartie il avait le droit de lui choisir le sien : Marimo. C'était donc une belle brune au sourire charmeur et aux courbes généreuses qui lui demanda s'il était bien le « Cook ». Il répondit avec son éternel sourire, lui faisant la révérence qui fit rire la jeune femme qui d'un coup s'accrocha a son bras lui faisant une demande en mariage.

-Je te jure, je ne sais pas si sa t'est arrivé mais ses flippants.

Non, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il faut dire que sa carrure en faisait fuir plus d'une. A ce demandé si c'était bien celui sur you tube, il fallait juste le connaitre un peu pour voir qu'il n'était pas méchant. Protecteur envers ses amies et très blagueurs. Alors comment faisait-il lors des conventions ? Souvent, d'autre abonner qui l'avaient déjà rencontré revenait lui présentant d'autre fan qui eut même alors lui présenté d'autre fan et ainsi de suite. Il était toujours en très bonne entente avec ses abonner et personne n'osais dépasser une limite invisible. Voilà pourquoi personne ne l'avais demandé en mariage, demander de sortir avec lui ou autre chose. C'était un rapport amical qu'il avait avec la pseudo stars et ils ne pouvaient espérait plus.

Marimo avait d'ailleurs sentie son sang bouillir quand il lui avait raconté cette péripétie et avait demandé d'une voie rageuse qui avait bien pu toucher à son Sanji. Mettant ainsi un avertissement à tous : si il osait toucher à son ami, il viendrait régler leur compte, n' importe où la personne ne trouverais et malgré son sens de l'orientation des plus catastrophique. Après tout, les GPS avaient été conçus pour des gens comme lui…

Mais revenons à nos moutons, quelque mois avait passé maintenant et Sanji, notre petit Marseille se retrouvais dans le train pour Paris ou son ami devait le prendre à la gare. L'avantage qu'il avait pu avoir d'être loguer chez l'algue c'était qu'il avait pu venir une journée plutôt histoire d'être en forme pour le lendemain. Notre petit blondinet commençais à stresser à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la capital et ne vit pas les heures passer étant resté dans ses pansé.

Le trajet prit fin, obligeant le blondinet à sortir de moyen de transporte, les jambes un peu engourdie par le voyage. Cherchant du regard quelqu'un qu'il ne trouva pas, il se mit en marche, un sac dans les mains. Alors qu'il se retrouva dans le hall principal, loin de rame de train, il sentie deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, le collant une personne dégageant une odeur et une chaleur des plus agréable.

-Bas alors mon chou ? On se perd ?

-Entre toi et moi Marimo, c'est toi qui a pas le sens de l'orientation alors la ramène pas

Tout cela emballer avec un petit sourire moqueur fut plutôt bien accueille par son ami qui ne l'avais pas libérer. Sanji se sentie un peu gêner par la proximité de son ami qui le vit et d'un petit sourire le relâcha pour partir en direction du gameur qui le suivait de près, il n'était pas question qu'il se perd dans les rue de la capitale, cela ne faisait absolument pas classe ! Sur le chemin, le trajet fu entrecouper par des gens qui était inconnue pour le blondinet mais qui semblait bien connaitre par l'algue national.

-Salut Zorro ! Il y a une fête organisé par Robine au bar de son quartier.

Sanji qui était plus en retrait regardait le groupe de fille qui essayait de draguer le sabreur qui faisait mine de ne rien voir expliquant en même temps qu'il était occupé pendant la semaine et n'avais pas vraiment le temps de faire la fête. Bien sûr, le cuisinier, une fois les demoiselles partie, lui assura que cela ne le dérangeait pas s'il restait seul. Comme il n'avait pas encore 18 ans, il ne pouvait pas participer à ce genre de fête ou l'alcool coulait à flot dans les bars et autre endroit interdit au mineur.

-On se voie que 5 jour et je peux me rattraper pour une autre fête plus tard.

Et justement, pendant ses 5 uniques jours, tout se passa extrêmement vite. Pendant la paris game week ils avaient enchainé les divers jeux qu'ils voulaient tester, les séances photo et autographe avec leur abonné qui se bousculer. Il faut dire que les deux hommes avaient prévenu leur venue à cet évènement et le fait que le Marimo et le Cook soient ensemble était une première. Ne pouvant d'ailleurs rien refuser a ces demoiselles, Le blondinet se retrouva à faire semblant de sortir avec le vert plus qu'amuser de la situation mais aussi de la gêne qui se lisais sur le visage rouge du gameur.

A la fin de la 4 ème journée, Sanji qui commençais a légèrement sentir son pantalon étroits après avoir eu le marimo toujours coller sur le dos lui dit qu'il aurait pu éviter d'accepter la premier fois, tout le monde allait croire qu'ils étaient en couple.

-Et si c'était le but ?

Sens plus de cérémonie, il plaqua son futur amant contre le mur le plus proche, empoignant un soldat près à en découdre et qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se soulager. Lui appliquant des mouvements tendre mais passionner de va et vient faisait gémir le propriétaire de cette nouvelle gourmandise pour une algue qui rêvais de pouvoir l'avoir en main, la lécher de tout son long procurant d'exquise sensation a Sanji.

Ce fu néanmoins la conscience d'un pauvre blondinet qui prit le pas sur le plaisir que lui offrais son vis-à-vis et c'est en le repoussant pour qu'il tombe au sol qui vient se mettre à quatre pattes sur lui. Sanji qui n'avais pas compris, ou plutôt, mal interpréter les paroles de Zorro et montra sa vive indignation que d'être traité ainsi. Ils étaient amis mais pas question de saute l'étape réserver au couple, enfin dans sa version des choses.

-Tête d'ampoule, t'est vraiment aveugle ? Tous les abonné on bien vue que je te faisais de l'œil pendant ses derniers jours, même pendant nos vidéo. Il y a vraiment que toi qui a rien vue ? A je te jure. Tu te prends pour un homme mais tu restes encore un gamin. Mon gamin.

Et sur ces douce parole que le sabreur fini ce qu'il avait à faire, faisant ainsi comprendre a le dit tête d'ampoule qu'il ne comptait pas le lâcher même une fois qu'il devrait rentrer dans le sud.

Le lendemain, Sanji se réveilla, un mal de dos qui commencera faire resurgir des souvenirs enfuit par la nuit qu'il avait passé le fit rougir et c'est un peu boitillant qu'il prit son boxer qui jonchait le sol avec ses autres habit. Ouvrant la porte, curieux d'entendre son homme parler seul, il resta en retrait, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Zorro faisait des excuses à tous ses fan au travers d'une vidéo tournée à la vas vite. Il n'avait même pas prit le temps de s'habiller et encore moins de se coiffé. Il était donc devant sa caméra, torse nu, en train de faire ses excuses sur le fait qu'ils ne pourraient pas venir aujourd'hui et alla droit au but en annoncent leur mise en couple de façon plus officiel.

Sanji qui rejoint son homme, s'installant sur ses genoux bien confirmé ses paroles, présentant ses plus plates excuses. Et ce que les deux hommes ne savaient pas c'était que cette simple vidéo leur fit monter le nombre de vu et d'abonné. La vidéo circula sur toute la toile provoquant sur son passage des rague marré de sang. La vue deux hommes aussi bien foutu l'un que l'autre et ne portant qu'un simple boxer avait presque plus d'efficace qu'une armer de bombe nucléaire…

Mot de l'auteur : Merci d'avoir lu cette O.S, j'espère avoir de nombreux retour. Je pense très sincèrement que Zorro est OCC . mais bon…. C'était pour les biens faits de L'o.s ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. J'en referais d'autre sur ce couple, quand ? j'en sais rien !


End file.
